The iron dragon and the book-worm (re upload)
by superbrewster
Summary: a re upload of the iron dragon and the book-worm. so let the reading commence and remember R&R ( ") yay penguins


**Hi guys my first story here, but don't think it's going to be crap because I have experience with writing stories so let's do this.**

* * *

Gajeel charged in with a gleam in his eye. He kicked the door savagely to emphasise to the rest of the guild that he was back from his quest. He was walking around like a bull in field of cows yet when he got to his crush he cowered. He hadn't told Levy that he had a crush on her but yet she knew. She hadn't said anything for the same reason that Gajeel had, they were afraid, afraid of being turned down and being humiliated in front of the entire guild. They both thought that rumour's would be spread of Levy being a slut and Gajeel being a mongrel. The two were oblivious of each other's feelings but have tried to make small steps to go out with each other.

The iron dragon made his way inconspicuously over to the blue haired book-worm.  
"Hey." Gajeel nervously stated as he approached the bar, his hand pressed on the back of his head and rubbing his hair.  
"Hey." Said Levy with a happy face and a tight smile as an uncomforting aura was emitted due to the tension in the air.  
"So.." Gajeel said with a stutter in his tone. "I'm getting a new piercing.. and I wondered if you wanted to come with me?"  
Levy's mind wondered where he was getting this piercing and as she opened her mouth to ask, Gajeel opened his and pointed to the middle of his tongue "right here."  
The book reader's passionate enquiry had very much disappointed her, as she fantasized about him getting his boy bits pierced ,as that what Levy called them.

She accepted his date offer. DATE!? is that what she was calling it now. I mean I know she fantasized about it but when push comes to shove Levy was extremely taken back by it. She dreamt about just stroking his jet black hair until they both fell asleep together in each other's arms.

He thought ,dammit, am I acting weird I mean I don't want to come across too eager but I want her.. no I need her. But to his surprise she accepted ,as she said that one word his heart skipped a beat. that word, was yes.

As the two walked out of the banner filled guild they started chatting. Levy was looking intently at Gajeel whenever he was talking and when Levy was talking he would do the same to her. As the boy made of metal escorted the petite rose, she saw a magic shop. Levy jumped at the chance to go in and see their wares because a new type of wind-reader glasses had just come out which let you be a character in the book. She hoped they had a pair for her to buy, they did and Levy would not stop screaming with joy. But.. shit she remembered that she'd left her bag at her dorm room. her smile turned into a straight face then a depressed one. These were probably the last pair on the shelf and all around fiore they had been selling fast. Gajeel saw the upset in Levy's face and said  
"Look Levy, I know how much you've been wanting these glasses so I'll buy them for you."  
Levy's face lit up ,but then dimmed again realising her selfishness.

Then she thought of a way for her to repay him and spend more time with him. Then she thought of a saying she heard in a book which helped her relationship with Gajeel and an interest of his. She thought ,well he's always chewing on a piece of metal . The saying was 'The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach'.  
She blurted out "well if you buy me this then let me cook dinner for you."  
He looked startled but then thought to himself that this way he could spend more time with her. They both agreed that Levy was cooking dinner for them. Gajeel bought Levy the glasses and then made there way over to the piercing parlour.

As the tattoo artist asked him what was he having a tattoo or a piercing and Gajeel chose the pair made there way to a back room. The half-assed piercer pulled out the needle gun. Gajeel had never been afraid of piercings before but now that levy was here it made him nervous. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face but he had to face the music. The needle arched ever closer to his tongue and to Levy's surprise he flailed his arm towards her in a grabbing motion. She thought he wanted something, he didn't grab anything ,he just held her hand. The needle shot through and Gajeel's back arched and Levy saw a tear forming but only to turn into lump of metal. After a plastic tongue bar was put in to stop it bleeding but it didn't for quite a while.

On the way back to Gajeel's apartment he would do nothing but moan and whine. Levy found it cute how he showed a soft side under all of those iron chains.  
"So you are human after all." She hummed.  
"What do you mean?" He shrugged quietly.  
"Oh don't play hard with me fuzz ball I saw you welling up back there." She stated playfully.  
"Well how would you feel if you've just had a needle shot through your tongue, I mean hello try walking in my shoes..." Gajeel was interrupted by Levy.  
She walked in front of him, grabbed his shoulder's and pulled him down onto an melodic kiss. Levy and Gajeel thought the kiss only lasted a second but it had been almost a minute, they had been so enchanted in the envelopment of each other that they both hadn't realised that the clouds had started to glaze them with raindrops. "Your so cute when your angry" Levy said.


End file.
